The Love For a Dragon
by XoKris10oX
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy runs from home and finds the dragon people. She lives with them for three months because of a certain pink haired fire dragon. Will she return to her home or stay with the dragons? -Nalu</html>


Lucy ran through the forest while the sky was covered in lightning. Lucy was forced into marriage by her abusive father Jude Heartfilia. She didn't know how long she was running for but she could hear the foot steps of horses getting closer. While Lucy turned around she fell in a hole that went a little under the Earth. That's when she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>

I woke up to see myself in a... weird house let's just say. There stood in front of me was a male that had nice muscles and pink hair? I don't know his name so I'm just gonna call him bubblegum. Bubblegum is hot I must say. He wore a one sleeve top, white pants, black sandals and a scaly white scarf. All I'm thinking is where the hell am I right now? I moaned when I sat up, getting his attention.

"Oi you're awake Blondie!" The guy with weird hair said to me.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Natsu and you're in a underground city named Magnolia." I guess Natsu said.

"Magnolia?" I looked at what looked to be a straw house with little furniture.

"How do I get home?" I asked holding my head.

"Oh there's no going home." He smirked.

"What?!" I yelled. "I have too!"

"Look here Blond- wait what is you name?" Oh now he asks.

"Lucy." I say.

"Look Luce. I can easily get you back up there. Even if I wanted too I cant. Leader's orders. We cant let anyone discover us." Natsu said looking out the door. I never even got a chance to see this place.

"What do you mean if you want?!" I'm trying my best to not lose my shit on this guy.

"Well you fell through a hole and you looked cool so I decided to keep you but my Leader says you have to stay." Natsu leaned on the wall looking back at me.

"What are you exactly?" I questioned. "Like since I cant go back because of you're secret."

"We're the dragon people. You found our people where we live in peace instead of getting capture up above to be tested on." Natsu stated like it was nothing new. I stood up and headed to the door.

"Well I have to get back so-" I stopped when I realized there are only little houses up in really large tree's and no walking places. "Are the sidewalks invisible or something?" Natsu comes up behind me and hooks his arms under mine in a firm hold. I squeal a bit.

"This is gonna be fun." He smirks. He takes us towards the door before doing a spin backwards jumping off the side. I'm screaming for my dear life when we're speeding down towards the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE GONNA KILL MEEEEEE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I look back at him when he is laughing then a set of wings come from his back. "OH MY SWEET BABY JESUS!" He pulls us up at top speed still flying like a crazy idiot. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He grinned still swerving back and forth making me dizzy.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD WINGS?!" I screamed.

"I told you we were dragon people. We each have a different ability. I breathe fire and use fire as an attack while I have red wings. That's why we don't have sidewalks. You're such a human." Natsu snickered.

"You're an asshole.." I mumbled.

"Heard that. We also have great hearing, smell, seeing, and we're awesome." Natsu smirked before stopping in the middle of the air. "I believe you should say sorry for calling me an asshole. And for saving you."

"Saving me?! More like killing! Why you-" Before I could finish Natsu drops me. I scream a bloody murder scream while he falls along side me.

"What was that?" Natsu grinned.

"SORRY I'M SORRY! JUST GET ME ON SOME LAND!" I cried. Natsu grabbed me by my arm before pulling me up and flying back to a straw house which was fairly big. I was panting so much I thought I was gonna die.

"Welcome to my home." Natsu smiled while we softly landed. I was on my knees gasping. "Are you okay?" Is he stupid?

"You kidding me?! You almost killed me twice!" I scowled at him.

"Why would I kill the new girl?" Natsu giggled.

"I swear I'll kill you!" I tried to act scary but he just laughed at me. Then he took one arm and wrapped it around my head smashing me into his chest. "I'd like to see you try." He giggled at my squirming.

"Let go!" I squirmed even more.

"Why? Thought you were gonna kill me." Natsu smirked even more tightening his grip.

"Fine I'll stop." I sighed in defeat.

"Good girl." He started to back up.

"Okay I swear-!" He smashed me back into his chest. "I swear you're a nice person..." I mumbled. He finally let me go. I looked around his house. It looked awesome. The furniture was made from wood even the TV. I didn't know they had TV down here but they do. His bed even had a leaf made cover and a cotton mattress. The pillows matched the cover only was filled with cotton in it. Then I saw some wings on the wall.

"What are those?" I asked.

"They're spare wings like if I get my wings hurt or if someone needs them. You fly with your mind. It comes with a helmet you wear and you think of like left or right and the wings will go that way." I smirked to myself thinking that was her ticket home.

"So I think and they'll do what I think like up and down and stop?" I questioned.

"Yup." Natsu looked at the wings then back at me. "Well I better go talk to Igneel in other words the Leader. He is also my dad." Natsu sighed before preparing to fly. "Oh by the way, if I come back and you're gone and the wings are too I'll find you. I have a good sense of smell." Natsu smirked before flying off.

"We'll just see about that.." I grinned then grabbing the wings and placing it on my back. "Practice first." 'Flap' I thought. The wings flapped. 'Right.' The right wing tilted. Okay I think I'm good. I was at the door and jumped not even thinking. 'Fly.' I thought and pretty soon I was soaring. I was almost hitting into people, who knew flying was hard? When I was almost past the whole village I heard the sound of someone's voice roar.

"LUCY!" Oh. My. GOSH! Natsu found out. Man that boy can scream. I turn my head and see him from across the village racing to me. Well shit. 'FASTER FASTER.' I thought while my wings picked up speed. I heard him going faster too. What was the point? He was flying all his life... I think... and I just got wings that I control with my mind. I can still try though.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard his voice boom. Oh come on! Right before I could reach the edge of the village I felt a hand tug of my foot then swooping over me taking my foot with him and flying back to the village. I was dangling upside down looking up at a angry Natsu boy. We arrive back at his house and he just drops me on my head when we land.

"Ow!" I held my head. "What was that for?!"

"That was for running off!" He screamed making me cringe at his outburst then taking the wings. "I'm hiding these until I can trust you!" Natsu glared at me before snatching the wings from my back. He went upstairs and didn't come down for five minutes then came down still with a glare on his face.

"What nice weather we're having.." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Luce." He said in a low voice. His wings going back into his back as if they weren't there. So weird. "You know you're not allowed to leave."

"You cant keep me here!" I yelled.

"How are you gonna leave?! You got no wings!" Natsu growled and I just scowled.

"I could just jump and see what happens.." That is probably my best bet right now. Natsu had this pissed off glint in his eye when he walked up to me. He gripped my shoulders tightly.

"I'll always catch you. I have fast reflexes." Natsu kept this serious look on his face.

"Fine I'll stay one week then I wanna go home." I groaned. Natsu let go of my shoulders then made his way to the bed. I just laid on the couch and tried to make the best of it.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Going to bed why?" I closed my eyes. All I heard was moving around then being lifted up. My eyes shot up open and I seen I was over Natsu's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?!" I basically spatted. He didn't answer he just dropped me on the bed then rolled me to the other side before getting in looking at me. I was between the wall and him. "Oh hell no!" I tried getting up until I felt his arm lay across me, basically holding me down.

"Relax. I wont hurt you or anything." He stated. I turned my back to him so I was facing the wall feeling his eyes on me. I squealed when I felt him pull me closer to him until my back was against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly turning to face him, making him let me go for a second.

"I like to cuddle." He smirked before wrapping me in his arms and legs like a human cocoon.

"Let go."

"Na, I'd rather not. You're so cuddly." Natsu snuggled into the crook of my neck. I froze. I am cuddling with a random guy that is a flying lizard. Greeeeeeat.

"Natsu!"

"Hey." I just glared at him even though his eyes were closed. After I heard snores I knew there was no winning anymore. Screw it, only have to put up with this for a week so he can fly me out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later (Lucy's POV)<strong>

I woke up to see Natsu's face still sleeping. I knew I was suppose to leave three months ago but every time a week went by he'd always say just one more week. So three months went by. And I actually didn't mind it here. I met some cool people like Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, and Grey. Grey has some weird problems with stripping. Wendy is sky dragon, Laxus is a lightning dragon, Gajeel is an iron one, Jellal is a dark dragon, and Grey is an ice dragon. I do miss my friends like Erza, Levy, Mira, and Juvia. Anyways time to wake up the annoying dragon beside me.

"Natsu wake up." I whisper.

"Later." He mumbled snuggling into me.

"Natsu, let go."

"No." He whined. That's cute. I have thought about going back but I sorta grew feelings for Natsu. I don't know if he feels the same way, I'm sure he'd want a girl who is strong like himself and could fly not like me who always needs saving.

"Natsu come on." I try to sit up but he just pulls me back down.

"Five more minutes." I sigh and just lay there. I wonder what his hair feels like. In the three months I've been here I have never felt his hair. I know it's weird wondering that but it looks soft. I start to reach for his hair until one of his eyes open and looks at me. I gasp and pull my hand back. He just closes his eye again and smirks.

"Was miss Lucy trying to feel my hair?" He smirked even more.

"N-n-no I just thought there was a erm bug..." I stuttered out. Curse my stuttering.

"Riiiiiight." He just rested his forehead on mine.

"When are you gonna take me back to my world?" I asked. His eyes shot up and a glint of anger was seen in his onyx eyes as he stared down at me. I felt rather nervous. I heard a random commotion outside. Natsu sits up taking me with him. Me and him both look out our door. There I see people falling from the sky with no wings and... Oh no... There was Levy, Erza, Mira, and Juvia. Natsu whistles and Grey, Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal spread their wings and spring into action.

"I blame you for this Mira!" Erza screamed while still falling.

"Why me?!" Mira asked, also screaming.

"It was your idea to run this way!" Levy cried.

"Juvia doesn't want to die this way!" Juvia cries as well. There I see Grey coming so fast catching Juvia which scares the crap out of her. "OH MY GOD! HELP!"

"Will you quiet up a little?! You're fine!" Grey huffed. Jellal swoops in and catches Erza.

"Unhand me before I slice your head off." Erza demands.

"Relax. I saved you." Jellal smiles at Erza and her face has a tint of pink.

"T-thanks.." Next I see Levy being saved by Gajeel. Gajeel saved her? As far as I knew Gajeel was the one who through them down.

"AHHHH!" Levy screamed and was squirming.

"Stop squirming shrimp or I'll drop you!" Gajeel said in an annoyed tone. Laxus caught Mira, both silent just staring at each other almost like a silent thanks. They all headed to me and Natsu. All the girls eyed me with looks of horror and relief before landing.

"LUCY!" They all cried tackling me in a hug.

"Hey guys!" I giggled and they giggled too.

"So this is where you've been?! With dragon people?!" Erza asked with a dark aura.

"I was going to go home soon I swear. Natsu was just about to take me." I pointed to the pink haired idiot behind me.

"So how do we get back Lu-chan?" Levy asks.

"We have to fly but we don't got wings." They look at me in terror except Erza. I swear Erza has no fears.

"Have you ever flew Lucy-san?" Juvia asks.

"Well erm maybe three times. I haven't really left this house because Natsu wont let me. But he's suppose to take me back up soon. Maybe tomorrow we can leave guys." The others look around the house then back at me.

"Where are we suppose to stay?" Mira questions.

"Well Mira you can stay with Laxus. Juvia can stay with Grey. Erza can stay with Jellal. And Levy can stay with Gajeel. Just trust them to fly you to their huts then me and Natsu will meet you guys for dinner." They all looked at the guys with wings then back at me as if I was crazy. "Believe me I don't trust their flying either..." I whispered to the girls.

"Hey!" All the boys called out. The guys grabbed the girls that would be staying with them then stopped right before the door. They jump one by one. I could hear the girls screams before the guys flew. I sigh.

"You're leaving after all we've been through?" Natsu looks at me sternly.

"What do you mean? All we did was like you snuck in bed and cuddled and that's basically it and we talked too." I looked at him confused. All he does is keep a serious look in his eye before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the door. "What are you d-doing?!" He hooks his arms under mine and then I knew what he was doing. "N-" Before I could finish he does a back flip off the platform then diving head first with me. I scream while we fall. Of course he decides to make his wings in the motion to go faster which I am scared like hell. He picks up and we're off flying so fast he can barely dodge. He takes me up this tree before landing on a branch. It's really dark but then shimmering lights fill the trees. I look in amazement at the trees.

"Why do you wanna leave?" He finally asks. Natsu's leaning against a branch that's sticking up. He's staring at me.

"I erm... I have to get back to my own place now."

"Why? You're friends are here. They could stay too and get to know everyone." Natsu assures me.

"Natsu they don't belong here... I don't belong here.. I don't got wings and I don't have powers. I'm pretty sure you're tired of carrying me around so it's best I go home." Natsu starts walking over to me and stands right in front me; staring me down.

"I don't mind carrying you and I'd love for you to stay." Natsu smiles and I cant help but smile.

"Natsu it's okay we'd meet again." His smile fades.

"Why don't you want to stay?!" His voice starts to raise.

"Why do you want me to stay?!" I raise my voice as well.

"Because I..." I open my mouth to reply but he slams his lips on mine. My eyes widen in peer shock. My first kiss is from a dragon boy. He moves one hand to my cheek and rubs it softly. I'm too frozen in peer shock to move. Finally, once I get my sense of reality I push him back slightly only for him to push me against to a thick tree branch. He moves one hand behind my head and the other behind my back staring at me.

"You still want to leave now?" His breathe is hot and I can feel it tickle my face.

"I erm.."

"I knew it!"

"Natsu I have-mmmf..." He slams his lips onto mine again. Natsu holds me in place so I can only slightly squirm. Ah screw it. I move my hands to his hair and rub it softly. He slowly parts but is still so close.

"Please stay." Natsu sounds so sweet and innocent.

"B-but I don't belong here. You know that. I don't have wings-"

"I can fly you around!" Natsu interrupts me.

"I have no powers-"

"I'll protect you!" He interrupts me again.

"But-"

"Please."

"F-fine.." I mumble but Natsu managed to pick it up. He picks me up bridal style and literally back flips out of the tree. I'm screaming for my life while Natsu is laughing. Nothings funny like almost dying from an idiot. And so I decided to stay with the dragon people. No reason to go back anymore anyways because my friends decided to stay as well.


End file.
